


still going through my change

by Rayofsunshine1432



Category: Big Mouth (Cartoon)
Genre: Big Mouth, Don't Judge Me, F/M, Help, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Bad At Tagging, Please Don't Hate Me, Porn With Plot, Yandere, but more story, major yandere/tsundere
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2020-12-23 21:57:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21088430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rayofsunshine1432/pseuds/Rayofsunshine1432
Summary: reader meets Judd finally after moving into the Birch's home. But meeting Judd makes you realize something, something that Connie has tried to make you realize ever since you met her. read to find out more! i am really bad at making summaries, please help also this is starting during the episode drug buddies.





	still going through my change

**Author's Note:**

> hey there! please tell me of your opinion of my mess, also I don't own anything except my dignity. which is half gone by the by. UPDATE: I am editing the entire work and posting new chapters!!!!
> 
> Enjoy dudes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> first day of moving in, what all happens man?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey! Im alive! sorry for the time it took for me to post on here again, I didn't like how I had done the chapters and was trying to fix them and totally forgot about the story. But due to Covid I have been able to finally focus on posting again! I hope you like the new version of the story and please let me know if you have any thoughts about it! I am currently working on chapter two so fingers crossed I can get it posted before Christmas! Happy Holidays dudes!

“Please don’t worry about anything else Mr. Birch, I can finish it all up by myself!” quickly running up to the older man who was unknowingly holding your box of underwear, ready to sort through the entire box himself. He quickly brushed you off twirling out of your grabbing hands, singing quite angelic to the house about the glory of unpacking, and all you could do was watch in mortification as he opened the box up and stared at your… private things. A moment where your heart dropped from your chest and right out of your ass as you both stared at the box with your brightly coloured vibrating dildo showing itself proudly to all resting on the clothing.

Giggling to himself as he folded the cardboard flaps back down he looked up at you with affection practically rubbing itself all over your body, “Oh sweetie, there is nothing to be ashamed of, especially when you're in a time of exploring your body!” he sighed straightening up from where he was bent to hold himself, never witnessing you as your entire body burned within the deepest pits of hell in embarrassment from your temporary “parent” seeing your… Toy. “In fact it's quite normal your age, now I remembered when I was young-”

“Please, please Mr. Birch, just. Let me handle everything, you’ve already helped enough with bringing most of the boxes in” pleading the twirling man as you try to push him out of the room, avoiding his grabbing hands as he tried to tell you his story from his teenage years. Finally you were put out of your agonizing embarrassment when Mrs. Birch came up to see how well you were adjusting to your new environment. 

Giggling to herself as Mr. Birch grabbed his wife’s hand and twirled her around, finally she righted herself after she let her husband have his little moment. “Dear I believe our little y/n is trying to have her privacy, now why don't you come with me and we can get our own privacy in the kitchen before supper huh?” leading her now occupied husband out of the room, the older woman turned around to close the door giving you a quick wink followed by the slam and the older pairs loud giggling.

With a loud sigh you start to set up your new room, putting the empty boxes in the corner that would house them for at least a week. Throwing your bed together rather quickly you take a look around your room, spotting your throw blankets. You grab them ready to put the two on the bed when you are interrupted by a shuffling noise coming from the ceiling. Looking up you pinpoint the sound coming from the vent on the opposite wall of your bed, squinting as you got creeped out you could have sworn you saw eyes staring at you from the dark. 

Quickly you went into one of the boxes and found some thumb tacks and went over to the vent hanging up the furry blanket over top, after throwing the other blanket on your bed. Quickly wanting to get the weird moment out of your head you went about the room, hanging your clothes and putting whatever into the drawers. Finishing with your underwear last you grab your love life and hide it away underneath the clothes, satisfied with the amount done that night, you hop on to the bed taking your phone out to help procrastinate on finishing your room. Rolling around to find a comfortable spot to laze about in only to be halted by a furry bosom. “ Hi Connie,” you groaned into the monstruess as she cuddled up close to you, wrapping her hair around you to keep you toasty.

“Mmm let's take a nice bwubble bwath and leave the rest of the room for tomorrow pumpkin” Connie purred into your ear, twirling your hair around her finger almost successfully convincing you until you laid eyes on the mess in the corner. Ah fuck it a bath sounds like heaven right now, getting up from the bed you grab your shower basket after moving Mr. Periwinkle the unicorn to a more suitable spot on the bed rather than the slouched position it had on top of the box that held your bathroom essentials. Walking out of your new room into the hallway you take a few seconds to map out the house once more, trying to remember where exactly the bathroom was hidden again.

“Oh Y/N dear have you already finished getting settled in?” Mrs. Birch chimed from the door way down the hall walking out with Mr. Birch followed behind her saying something to the person still in the room. 

“Ah almost Mrs. Birch, I’m actually taking a break right now and was going to take a quick bath but I seem to have forgotten where the bathroom is eheh.” walking towards the chuckling blond woman as you rub the back of your head lifting your shower basket in the other hand as if to say you weren’t lying, the older woman then pointed towards your desired destination and firmly told you to start calling them by their given names.

Laughing as you agreed you thanked her and quickly walked towards the bathroom quickly opening the door and instantly being stopped by a sudden chest meeting your nose, quickly looking up to see glaring green eyes. You gulped loudly as the owner of the glare raked his stare down your body before smirking at your red face, and lowered his face to seemingly make fun of your height distance. Opening his surprisingly thick lips he said something that immediately snapped you out of the trance you were in.

“Who the fuck are you?”


End file.
